Chevalier
Chevalier (pronounced “shev-a-leer”)Worm Audiobook pronounciation guide (confirmed by Wildbow) is the leader of the of Philadelphia Protectorate team. He later became leader of the Protectorate after Legend stepped down. Personality Driven focused, was willing to credit Weaver with the maneuver that turned the tide against Echidna. Relationships Was good friends with Myrddin. Appearance Chevalier wears a distinctive silver-and-gold armor and wields a cannonblade - a cross between a two-handed sword and a gun. Just before the events of the Golden Morning he integrated parts of the Simurgh's wing and Behemoths severed foot into his armor and sword. It is unknown if the armors new black and red coloring are from the addition of these parts or if it was an aesthetic choice by Chevalier. As a child, he wore makeshift armor and carried a club.Interlude 24 Powers and Equipment Chevalier has the power to combine the properties of several items into one - selectively taking their attributes into his primary weapons. He can adjust which properties to use on the fly, making his weapons heavier, larger, sharper, etc. when it provides the most benefit. He can enlarge his weapons while they're embedded in something, damaging it.Chevalier – A major member of the Protectorate, heading the Philadelphia branch. Wears an ornate suit of knight’s armor and carries a trademark cannonblade, which is both a bastard sword and a gun. His power lets him grow and/or condense his gear, rendering it larger or more durable, while he ignores any alterations in weight or scale.---Basic Cast Page He could apply the properties of one to only a portion of another,His sword wasn’t much better. The ceramic properties he’d applied to the edge were heat-resistant, but the remainder of the weapon were growing more nebulous in shape, the hottest parts of the metal flowing down to obscure the edge.- Excerpt from Interlude 24 take the appearance of one and the properties of another,He’d drawn them into one blade, with the appearance of the larger, the properties of the smaller. ... Combining the first blade with this one proved more difficult. He granted the weapon the appearance of this blade, gave it the cutting edge, but retained the lightweight mass and the durability of the largest weapon.- Excerpt from Interlude 24 and manipulate the properties to a point in-between those of two different items he'd combined.Chevalier focused his power on his blade, making it as large as he could. ... The size of the weapon and the effect of the firing pin seemed to help with the jammed mechanism. That, or the transition to being closer to his largest blade had shifted something in a fractional way.- Excerpt from Interlude 24 His power is interfered with by some space-warping effects, such as in the core of an EndbringerInterlude 24, or Foil's power,Using her power on Chevalier's sword would have broken it, like the space warping around the Endbringer core did.--Comment by Wildbow on Reddit causing the individual objects to separate. He needed stamina and concentration to use his power. His power also grants him the ability to see certain details of other capes' trigger events, or even metaphorical visions of their passengers, as a sort of overlay when he looks at them. People who had had second trigger events had a noticeable intensity to them. The images grew more distinct when people used their powers. Viewing Eidolon's gave him a migraine after long periods. He habitually used a "cannon-blade", constructed by overlaying multiple swords with identical cannons built in; and a suit of armor. Both were specially constructed so that the different versions matched up as much as possible. History Background Chevalier triggered during a car crash as a kid, and he found out later his brother was kidnapped during the confusion; the crash had been deliberately set up by a kidnapping ring called the "Snatchers". Three years later, he heard about the group again, and was almost given the codename "Relentless" for the way in which he pursued them. After taking them down, he was recruited into the Inaugral Wards Team team by Alexandria. He became friends with Hannah, even having a short relationship in high-school before they drifted apart, both being becoming too busy. He was a regular attendee of Endbringer attacks Chevalier and Myrddin encountered Faultline’s Crew, according the Newter they were beaten by the mercenaries.“And you beat them,” the dark haired girl said, disbelieving. “We didn’t lose!” Newter crowed. “It was a close call,” Gregor added his own two cents. “Chevalier is leader of Protectorate in Philadelphia. Myrddin leads Protectorate of Chicago. These are people whole world recognizes. They got positions protecting big cities in America because they are strong, because they are smart and talented. We got the job done, as we always do, and we walked away.”-- Excerpt from Interlude 5 Story Start He appears with many other heroes when forces are gathered to repel the Endbringer attack on Brockton Bay.Extermination 8.1 When Skitter said she could track leviathan with her bugs Chevalier gave the okay for her to be airlifted to keep track of the monstrosity.Extermination 8.5 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Returned to Brockton Bay to fight another S-Class threat.Queen 18.4 When The Triumvirate were incapacitated during the fight responding parahumans followed Chevalier's orders. Post-Ehidna Held a press confrence for when Weaver was welcomed into the Protectorate. Informed Weaver of the compromise that Glenn Chambers proposed that allowed her to join the wards and by extension the Protectorate. As the leader of the Protectorate, he participated in the Battle against Behemoth.In the early stages he met with Tattletale and Accord to plan the attack on Endbringer only to be attacked by the rogue yang-ban member intent on gaining revenge against the later thinker. Coming to in the hospital he was briefed by Tattletale regarding the situation and personally entering single combat against Behemoth with the help of Usher's power.Interlude 24 Post-Timeskip In succeeding Legend as leader of the Protectorate Chevalier would also become the head of the New York Protectorate.Weaver spoke up, “I noted Shatterbirds and Burnscars leaving, some Damsels, bunch of others I didn’t catch, but they had weapons and I’m thinking Winter or Crimson. There were some I parsed as hostages, but it’s only in retrospect that I’m thinking they were Nice Guys.” “The second group made their way to New York.” “Bonesaw and a captive Nilbog that’s apparently rigged to create things on demand,” Weaver said. “Crawlers, Breeds and a handful of others I didn’t identify.” Chevalier reacted to that, flinching. His city, Golem thought. - Excerpt from Interlude 26a Golden Morning Got a Girlfriend Trivia * According to Valkyrie, Chevalier is the keeper of the "Destroyer" shard.Teneral e.1 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Thinker Category:Heroes Category:Warden Category:Striker